wastingtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Beta Wasting Time
Beta Wasting Time, also referred to as BWT or the rough draft of Wasting Time was a series created by Shane Doyle. It premiered on on December 17, 2016 and ended on August 28, 2018. History On July 23, 2016, Shane Doyle discovered an application that allows its users to create animated short videos and films. He began making a rough draft version of Wasting Time through the app. On December 17, 2016, Doyle uploaded the first episode of the rough draft of Wasting Time. The rough draft took place one decade before the current Wasting Time. The rough draft took place in the mid-to-late 2010s, with episodes usually taking place on the date in which they aired, while the current takes place on each decade later in the mid-to-late 2020s. It lasted two seasons and only had Nia and Lexi as main characters of the show, while Gregory was a recurring character, Lizzie wasn't even a character until halfway through the first season, and Mason wasn't even on the show, instead as a minor character named Dominick. The last episode was uploaded August 18, 2018. Differences from BWT and WT *Beta Wasting time was represented through animation. Wasting Time is a written script, and the characters were represented as Sims from The Sims 4 *BWT took place between 2016 and 2018, where as WT now takes place on each decade later. (starts in 2026 and continues onward) *BWT only made it to two seasons, where WT plans to have at least four seasons. *In BWT, Nia's last name was Toadstool, while her full name was Petunia and she was born on August 24, 2000. In WT, her last name was changed to Thompson, her full name changed to Niamh, and her birthday was changed to August 24, 2010. *Lexi's legal name in BWT was Alexandria and her date of birth was March 25, 2001, while in WT, it's Alexis and March 25, 2011. *Gregory and Lizzie are recurring characters in BWT, while in WT, they are main characters. *Mason doesn't exist in BWT, but it's likely his character was based off of a minor character from BWT, Dominick. *In BWT, Lizzie moved to Watersman on the eleventh episode "Work Out" and meets Lexi for the first time when Lexi gets a job at the supermarket where she works. *In BWT, Jade, Jill's sister wasn't introduced until Season 2, Episode 8. In WT, she first appears in the second episode. *Jill's last name was Charlotte and not Jurkiewicz in BWT. Similarities between BWT and WT *The name and premise of the show remained the same. *Several episodes from BWT and WT have the same or a similar premise. *Most characters have the same name and personality. Characters Main *Nia Toadstool *Lexi Reed Recurring *Gregory Brandt *Cole Reed *Jill Charlotte *Makayla Burgundy *Chelsea Burgundy *Officer Otto *Lizzie Hernandez *Harmony Toadstool *Grant Toadstool *Lanaya Reed *Randy Burgundy *Mr. Jacobs *Dominick Episode List Season 1 *Episode 1: Time Traveling published December 17, 2016 *Episode 2: A Christmas In Time published December 24, 2016 *Episode 3: New Years Party published Decemeber 31, 2016 *Episode 4: Having Dreams published January 7, 2017. *Episode 5: School Stress published January 14, 2017. *Episode 6: Vacations Part 1 published January 21, 2017. *Episode 7: Vacations Part 2 published February 4, 2017. *Episode 8: Will You Be My Valentine? Published February 21, 2017. *Episode 9: Making Love and Mistakes Published May 21, 2017 *Episode 10: Alternative Lives Published June 1, 2017. *Episode 11: Work Out published June 11, 2017. *Episode 12: Take Me Out To The Birthday published June 21, 2017. *Episode 13: Driving Mr. Jacobs published June 28, 2017. *Episode 14: Bleusday the Fourth published July 4, 2017. *Episode 15: The Old Folks Home published July 7, 2017. *Episode 16: Testing Your Patience pubished July 17, 2017. *Episode 17: 2004: A Fatherly Odyssey pubished July 23, 2017. *Episode 18: Bad Timing pubished July 25, 2017. *Episode 19: Lexi Red Riding Hood pubished August 3, 2017. *Episode 20: Sweet Seventeen published August 24, 2017. *Episode 21: The Hot Squad published September 1, 2017. Season 2 *Episode 1: Fast Times At Watersman High published September 12, 2017. *Episode 2: Nervous Wreck published September 27, 2017. *Episode 3: How I Met Your Father-In-Law published October 22, 2017. *Episode 4: Love Sucks published October 27, 2017. *Episode 5: Slam Poetry Blues published November 4, 2017. *Episode 6: An Uncivil Union published November 23, 2017. *Episode 7: Thou Shalt Not Party published December 9, 2017. *Episode 8: A Rendezvous with Officer Otto published December 15, 2017. *Episode 9: A Christmas Carol In Time published December 25, 2017. *Episode 10: The Last of '17 published December 31, 2017. * Episode 11: Jill-itical Corruption published January 15, 2018. * Episode 12: Finding Lilli published March 10, 2018. * Episode 13: The 200 Year Trip published April 20, 2018 * Episode 14: Don't Try To Disguise It published May 10, 2018 * Episode 15: Reflections published May 10, 2018 * Episode 16: Goodbye Gregory published August 18, 2018 Unpublished episodes These episodes were planned to be made but were never published or made. * Episode 17: In Labor Day, to be published September 2018 * Episode 18: I'm Coming Out, to be published September 2018 * Episode 19: It's Your Civic Beauty, to be published September 2018 * Episode 20: It's Halloween, Baby!, to be published October 2018 * Episode 21: Girlfriends With Benefits, to be published November 2018 Category:TV Shows